Treacherous Disguises
by Myths and Legends
Summary: Kagome has remarkable talents and wants to be free of her confinement. Disguised as a boy, she joins a group of boys, who share a deep brotherhood, but hide deep secrets within. But, the throne is in danger along with the group's lives. Details inside.
1. Summary, Details, and Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**Summary: **

The Feudal Era, a time where men held power, a time where youkai reigned supreme and a time where women had nothing. Kagome, a common miko with extraordinary talents and great intelligence, wants to be free of her confinement. Seeing her only method of escape is to disguise herself as a boy, Kagome becomes a part of a close group of boys, who share a deep brotherhood, but hide deep secrets within. Things grow worse as someone is after the throne, as well as the lives of the close-knit group of boys (and girl). Alternative Universe. Alternate Endings for both Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, San/Mir

**Key Notes:**

1. In this story, the Lord of the Western Lands, Inutashio took over the other three lands, which led to him becoming Emperor of Japan. However, the lands are considered divided so that they are easier to govern because they can be looked after individually.

2. The characters will be slightly out of character (some more than others) because this is an alternative universe and they have to fit their roles in this story, which, by the way, is partially based off a show I saw. However, I'll try my best to keep everyone in character

**Main Characters Description/Introduction:**

Kagome: Kagome is a common miko (priestess) who works at her family shrine. Her duty is to protect the Shikon No Tama from evil. Her family is known throughout Japan for their great healing abilities. Kagome is gifted with an extremely intelligent mind. After years of staying in the shrine grounds, Kagome decides to disguise herself as a boy so that she can explore the world outside her village and prove her intelligence.

Inuyasha: As a young, wandering hanyou, Inuyasha has nothing to gain and nothing to lose. He lived with his mother until she died when Inuyasha was ten. He does not know who his father was, as his father only had a one night affair with his mother. His only valuable possession is his demonic sword, Tetsusaiga, which his father gave his mother as a part of his payment for her services.

Sesshomaru: As cold-hearted Crown Prince of Japan, Sesshomaru will take the throne after his powerful dog demon father, Inutashio, who is dying from an inevitable sickness. Before he ascends to the throne, Sesshomaru decides to travel through Japan to show his power and get a chance to experience the world without being treated as royalty. He uses his nickname, Sesshy, in hopes of hiding his identity.

Miroku: Miroku is fascinating monk who is not as he seems. He grew up in the same village as Kagome, who is his best friend even though they treat each other as brother and sister. As soon as he became a monk, he left to travel throughout Japan, where he eventually met Sesshomaru and became one of his only friends, along with a high-paying job as Sesshomaru's valuable advisor. Also, everyone in Miroku's family has the gift of a Wind Tunnel, which they can use at any time by extending their right hand forward and shouting "Wind Tunnel" to open a magical hole in their right hand. (This way, Miroku won't die by his Wind Tunnel sucking him up)

Sango: At a young age, Sango was trained to become a youkai exterminator who will serve under the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama. To help with hiding the identity of the Guardian, she must act as an ordinary household servant to keep her abilities hidden unless in a desperate situation.

Naraku: Brother-in-law to Inutashio, and uncle of Sesshomaru, Naruku wishes to steal the throne through deceiving Sesshomaru and killing him. To strengthen his power, he searches for the Shikon No Tama. His daughter, Kikyo, dislikes his evil ways but is forced to obey his commands. However, his son, Hojo, follows the same ways as his father but sadly; Hojo does not have the same intelligence as his father.

Kagome's Grandpa: He is a famous healer throughout Japan. Because of his age, knowledge, and extremely high healing abilities, he is in great demand by many ill people.


	2. Chapter One: The Contest: Kagome’s Golde...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

**Chapter One: The Contest: Kagome's Golden Opportunity **

"Miroku! You're back! I haven't seen you for so long! Why didn't you come back sooner? You'll never believe what's going to happen tomorrow!" the voice of a joyous girl shouts into the distance. A young woman, dressed in the traditional miko clothes, comes in view, heading towards a figure close by. A purple-robed, staff-carrying monk stops walking as the young miko runs towards him and gives him a hug. In the background was a beautiful sunset, which only added beauty to the reunion.

"Lady Kagome, how nice to see you again. You are a sight for sore eyes. Maybe you can give this weary traveler a kiss?"

"Miroku, you make me feel so ashamed. I'm practically your sister and you still pull your moves on me every time I visit. **_Sighs_** At least you're not as perverted.... And drop the 'Lady'! I've had enough of that already with all the shrine visitors and the villagers!"

"Very well... now what great event is going on tomorrow?"

"You have to hear this! It's probably the biggest event I'll ever experience!"

"Well? Don't keep me hanging, get to the point!"

"Alright! Be patient will you? Who's the excited one now? Anyways, they're holding a competition in our village tomorrow!"

"So? What's the big deal? Unless there will be lots of young woman, I don't see what is so special..."

"I haven't finished! It's a contest of knowledge. The winner gets ten years worth of wages! People from all over the Western Lands are going to compete! And it's being held at our village! I also heard a rumor that the Emperor of Japan is holding this and that he or someone very important is going to come too!"

"That's great Kagome! I assume you want to enter then?"

"Yeah. **_Sighs_** But you already know that I can't participate because I'm a girl."

"Well, how about we dress you up as a boy and tie your hair in a ponytail like mines or something? It can't hurt. Besides, with your talents, it's easy to convince anyone. Come; let's go to the market to buy you some clothes." With that, Miroku heads towards the bustling marketplace with Kagome trailing behind.


	3. Chapter Two: I’m Smarter Than You Think

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Two: I'm Smarter Than You Think**

"Hear ye! Hear ye! The contest will begin in five minutes. All contestants are to report to the main hut," a booming voice shouted over the crowd.

"Miroku! Where are you? There's our cue!" an anxious Kagome shouted through the crowd.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a breathless Miroku runs over from a group of young woman who were previously praising him.

"When will you learn, Miroku? Someday, you'll get in trouble for this."

"Alright, alright, you're not my mother you know..."

"At this rate, I might as well be her. Come, let's go! We're going to be late!" With that, Kagome dashed off towards the main hut.

"Wait up!" Miroku shouts as he runs off yet again.

_Five minutes later _

"Ladies and gentlemen, youkai and humans, welcome to the event of the year! Today, we will have the ultimate battle of knowledge to see who is the smartest of the lot of us! The winner will receive ten year's worth of wages along with the honor of being the smartest person in the Western Lands! Will all contestants find a seat along one of the two rows of tables that are lined up along the walls," the announcer said before heading off the stage while the crowd clapped

"Well, this is it." Kagome said as she looked around the extremely large hut. Standing at the entrance, she can see the organized pattern in the set up. Set at the end of the hut was a small stage. To her right and left were tables that were lined up in a single row. Finally, directly in front of her was an extremely large space that she assumed was for the audience to stand and watch.

"Are you competing or not?" Miroku inquired as he seated himself down in on of the chairs.

"Of course I am! This is my chance to prove I'm better than you! You'll never stop me!" Kagome said as she ran up boastfully and quickly sat beside him.

"Now that all our participants are seated, the contest will officially begin!" the host said as he picked up several scrolls with the word 'Questions' written on the back. "The rules are simple. First contestant to stand up will get a chance to answer the question first. If it is wrong, the person is disqualified and the second contestant to stand up will get to answer next, following the same rules. This will continue until the question is answered, in which the next question will be asked. A correct answer will get you a point. The person with the most points wins. You may choose to not answer. Any problems will be solved by the judge's decision. First question, who was or is the oldest youkai that ever existed and what is his or her name and which youkai species is he or she from?"

_One hour later_

"Alright! We're back from our five minute rest and we're down to our final two contestants! To my right, I have a young monk and to my right, I have probably the youngest contestant in this contest. What a shocker! Who would have thought that these two youngsters are smarter than the oldest and wisest beings around here? An incredible accomplishment indeed! May I ask your names?" the announcer asked.

"My name's Miroku, and my opponent, also my best friend is called Ka-" Miroku said before he was interrupted by Kagome.

"My name's Kai." Kagome suddenly says. 'That was close...Miroku nearly blew my cover. If he said my real name then they'll know for sure that I'm a girl,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Well then, Miroku and Kai, let's continue shall we? The score is 80 to 90, with Kai in the lead. This will be our last question and it's worth 20 points. It's fair game for either of you. I must warn you this question is not as easy as it seems. We're going to have an essay writing question. You'll have ten minutes. The question is on the sheet. The winner will be announced after a judging by the judges. Take a seat. We'll begin now!" the host shouted as Kagome and Miroku quickly began writing.

_Forty minutes later _

"And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for...the winner is...Kai!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "Can Kai come up onto the stage?" the announcer asked as Kagome headed toward the stage. "Let's give a round of applause for Kai!" the announcer said as he handed Kagome the bag of money while the crowd clapped in the background. "Well...congratulations to the winner, Kai! But don't worry folks! There'll be another competition next year and maybe you get the chance to beat the champion from this year!" the announcer tried to declare as the crowd began to leave.


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting and Is It Jus...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Three: The Meeting and Is It Just Me or Is He Gay?**

Kagome stepped back down the stage and was suddenly hugged by someone. Suddenly, she felt a hand heading towards her rear and with her nine year's worth of practice; she punched Miroku's head, knocking him to the ground.

"I never knew you were gay, Miroku. I knew you liked women... but men?" a mysterious cold voice questioned. Kagome looked up and saw ice cold amber eyes staring back at her. Her gaze was broken when she heard Miroku moan. She looked down extended her hand to help Miroku up.

"Miroku, I can't believe you, to think...I'm even helping you back up! You better not do this again!" Kagome said with a hint of anger in her voice. She knew she could not stay mad for long.

"Well, Miroku, I see I'm not the only one that's surprised. Are you going to introduce me or not?" the stranger asked yet again.

"I didn't see you there Sesshy! Nice to see you again! You're a sight for sore eyes. What brings you here? Did you miss me?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku! Don't tell me you're seriously gay! You usually suppose to say 'You're a sight for sore eyes' when you're talking to the opposite gender! To think, you've been hiding this from me for so long **_Kagome shakes her head in shame_**... we're practically siblings!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"Miroku, you saw me two days ago, and don't tell me that your friend is telling the truth." the new guy asked.

"I'm not gay!" Miroku screamed as the remaining people in the hut turned around and stared at him. Miroku's face suddenly turned crimson red. "I can't help but think you two are girls by the way you have such long hair! Please don't kill me! I can't help the ways I was born with." Miroku begs with fear.

"Miroku... I'll let you off this time, seeing you acknowledge your lowly disgrace, but this youkai will not be so easy next time." the mystery friend of Miroku said. He turned to face Kagome and spoke, "This youkai's name is Sesshy. I am impressed with your intelligence. Your essay was well written. You have the potential become a great scholar."

"Thank you. My name's Kai. You were one of the judges then, I assume? How'd you meet Miroku? It's amusing to see him make any new friends aside from women." Kagome replied.

"I met him in my travels. My goal is to test my skill throughout Japan before I have to take over my families' business."

"It must be your first time in this village then. Come on, I'll show you around. Our village is considerably bigger than an average one and there are lots to do... maybe we can find someone who wants to fight you!" Kagome exclaimed as she runs ahead towards the center of the village.

"Your friend sure is open for someone who's extremely smart, Miroku. You should warn him to be careful...not everyone has good intentions." Sesshy advised to his friend.

"Well, that's the way Kai is. He's very open and helpful to those he thinks he can trust. However, maybe you should be the one watching out, he's got a sharp eye and he can be tremendously serious if need be." Miroku replied with a smile on his face at the thought of his best friend's trusting behavior.

**Important Author's Note**: I just wanted to let you know that the story is not short; rather, there will be **many more chapters to come**. What I have posted so far, is an introduction to the characters to come and how they meet, since this is critical to the story. However, with school beginning again, I would not be able to update as often as I would like to. I aim to update twice a week but I might end up only being able to update only once a week.


	5. Chapter Four: Never Mess With an Old Man

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Four: Never Mess With an Old Man **

"Grandpa! Mom! Souta! I'm home!" a happy Kagome dashed through the entrance gate of the family shrine. She quickly dashed through the front door and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait a minute there young lady!" Kagome groaned at the sound of Grandpa's voice. "What is wrong with you? Where are your miko clothes? What are you doing in those common men's clothes? Well? Hurry up and explain! I've got a shrine to run! And where did you go? You were supposed to helping me with the daily shrine cleaning! I had to do your cleaning for you! Did you know I have to work longer now? Your little escapee has left me with a messed up schedule! I'm behind in my medicine preparation! If I can't get them done on time, we'll run out of stock, and the customers won't be happy! Explain yourself young lady!" Grandpa shouted angrily.

Kagome looked down at her shoes. 'Maybe if I look ashamed enough, he might go easy on me...what if he makes me clean the entire shrine? It can take weeks! I can't do that. I have other things to do. Besides, I have an appointment with Miroku and Sesshy tomorrow. Who knew boys could be so much fun?' Kagome looked up after mentally shaking her head from those thoughts. She was supposed to pay attention. Maybe she could fire something back at him? I better answer him. "Grandpa, I'm sorry. It's just that Miroku came back late last evening... There was a contest in the village today. People from all over the Western Land came to participate! I went to watch Miroku beat everybody." Kagome defend as she thought. 'Grandpa would kill me if he found out I participated.'

"That's still no excuse for wearing men's clothing!" Grandpa argued.

"Miroku lent them to me. We thought that if I went in my miko clothes, people would notice and then they might go after the jewel. You know I always have to carry it with me..." Kagome said as she thought about her brilliant excuse. 'Ha, ha! Nice save Kag! I always knew I am brilliant!'

Grandpa sighed as he put on a look of defeat. "Fine. But I won't be so easy nice time."

"You're the best Grandpa!" Kagome said as her face lit up.

"However, you will have to stay here tomorrow to make up for the work you missed."

Kagome groans. 'Spoke too soon...Darn! I have to meet them tomorrow! What am I going to do?' Kagome thought in distress. "But Grandpa..."

"Now listen here young lady! Don't you try your silly little tricks on me!" a suddenly angry Grandpa replied but was cut of by Kagome.

"Grandpa... you see, I promised Miroku that I'll spend tomorrow with him and his friend. Please? I'll make it up the next day! Please? I know you're a great Grandpa..." Kagome begged as she got on her knees.

"No!"

"But it's not just Miroku... it's his friend too..."

"No!"

"Please?" Kagome pleaded as she unleashed the power of her puppy eyes.

"Alright. Fine..."

"Thank you so much Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed in joy yet again.

"On one condition!"

"What is it? I'll do almost anything!"

"Sango! Kagura! Come here!" Grandpa shouted as footsteps can be heard and a pair of young women dressed in servant's clothing comes in.

"Kagome! You're back!" the two servants shout in joy. Grandpa suddenly coughs and mutters an 'Ahem'.

"Yes milord?" the two young women replied in unison.

"Now that you're done greeting my granddaughter, can you carry out some tasks for me? Sango, go and fetch me a tightly-woven basket, enough to hold five bowl's worth of rice. Kagura, go to the kitchens and bring back a bowl of rice and a bowl of beans." Grandpa commanded as Sango ran off to get the basket.

"Cooked or not cooked, milord?" questioned Kagura.

"Not cooked." With that, Kagura went off to the kitchens.

_Three minutes later_

"Here it is milord," said the pair while they handed Grandpa what he asked for. Grandpa then took the bowl of rice and poured it into the basket. Then, he took the beans and poured them in as well. He took his hand, stuck it in the basket, and began to mix its contents. 'Uh oh! I can see what he's going to make me do now... argh... I'll never get to sleep!' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, I'll let you get out of shrine duty tomorrow if you can separate the beans from the rice by tomorrow morning." Grandpa stated. With that, he turned around and walked off.

Author's Note: I will now be updating about once a week since it appears that there aren't that many people reading this story and my school work is beginning to take up a lot of my time and I need to focus on it more. However, should I find that I am wrong and that there are actually a lot more readers then it seems, I will update more frequently to the best of my ability.


	6. Chapter Five: The Mysterious Flute Playe...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Six: The Problem With Boys**

"Grandpa! Mom! I'm going now!" a happy Kagome notified the heads of her household as she left the premises, dressed in the same boy's clothing as she wore before. In the background, a furious murmuring can be heard.

"Stupid Granddaughter! How could she have possibly sorted the darn rice and beans out in one day? Impossible! I should watch out for her, she's too smart for a girl. If only she was a boy... She could have been such an asset to the family. Why is she dressed in boy's clothing again? How many times do I have to tell her? Argh! Stupid child! She should be proud to wear miko clothes!" a clearly grumpy Grandpa grumbled in anger and jealously. After all, no one is supposed to be smarter than Grandpa.

"Father, you know Kagome's only dressing up as a boy to make her status less obvious. If she dressed in her miko clothes, then her position as the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama would be apparent. Come on, you know this is true. Let it go. Besides, it can't hurt to give her a chance to experience the world before she is forced to get married or become a permanent miko who will forever work at the shrine. You know that males have freedom and females don't." Kagome's mom argued.

"Hmph! **_Grandpa snorts_** She should have no excuse!" Grandpa fought back before he left to do the daily tasks.

_With Kagome, in the streets _

'Kami! I'm late! I knew I should have waked up earlier! It's all Grandpa's fault! He had to give me that stupid, annoying problem to solve.' Kagome thought while dashing off wildly towards the inn. 'I'm almost there!' she thought while looking up ahead. All of a sudden, she bashed into someone dressed in red. She instantly fell down. Looking up, she distinguished the face of a young boy, a few years older than her. He immediately reminded her of Sesshy. He looked like almost like he was his brother, except for his shorter height and the fact that he had dog ears on top of his head, instead of pointy ears on the sides.

"Watch where you're going you brat!" the irritated boy ordered.

"Who are you to boss me around? I was going to apologize. And besides, I don't have time for you. I'll teach you a lesson later. I've got important things to do right now!" Kagome lectured before she scurried off towards the inn, leaving the angry boy standing in the middle of the street.

_At the Inn_

"Miroku! Sesshy!" Kagome yelled while panting as she stood in front of them, "Hey! Sorry I'm late, but I slept late and I couldn't get up in time. This just isn't a good day. Can you believe it? I accidentally bumped into this guy and was about to apologize but then that great, arrogant, idiotic jerk just snaps at me and calls me a brat! Who does he think he is? Huh? I swear I'm going to give that oaf a beating!"

"Not now, Kai. Calm down! We have to go soon if we're going to be on time."

"Fine, but I will beat up that guy! He needs a lesson..." Kagome said stubbornly. "Hey! Wait up!" were her last words before she sprinted after Miroku and Sesshy, who have already left.

_Meanwhile, with Inuyasha_

"Feh! No one in this town has manners! If it wasn't for my promise, and my good-for-nothing relatives, then I wouldn't be in this stupid town. I swear, this whole place is driving me insane! Look! I'm even talking to myself!" Inuyasha expressed out loud. "Now, where in the world could the Higurashi Shrine be?"

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm keeping track of the votes so far and I'll wait till I have more votes until I post the standings. The voting is still continuing. Again, if you have any suggestions about any pairing(s), let me know.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise):

Kouga and Kagura or

Kouga and Ayame

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older)

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Reminder: There will be alternative endings for sure so there will be separate chapters for Inuyasha and Kagome and for Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	7. Chapter Six: The Problem With Boys

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Six: The Problem With Boys**

"Grandpa! Mom! I'm going now!" a happy Kagome notified the heads of her household as she left the premises, dressed in the same boy's clothing as she wore before. In the background, a furious murmuring can be heard.

"Stupid Granddaughter! How could she have possibly sorted the darn rice and beans out in one day? Impossible! I should watch out for her, she's too smart for a girl. If only she was a boy... She could have been such an asset to the family. Why is she dressed in boy's clothing again? How many times do I have to tell her? Argh! Stupid child! She should be proud to wear miko clothes!" a clearly grumpy Grandpa grumbled in anger and jealously. After all, no one is supposed to be smarter than Grandpa.

"Father, you know Kagome's only dressing up as a boy to make her status less obvious. If she dressed in her miko clothes, then her position as the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama would be apparent. Come on, you know this is true. Let it go. Besides, it can't hurt to give her a chance to experience the world before she is forced to get married or become a permanent miko who will forever work at the shrine. You know that males have freedom and females don't." Kagome's mom argued.

"Hmph! **_Grandpa snorts_** She should have no excuse!" Grandpa fought back before he left to do the daily tasks.

_With Kagome, in the streets _

'Kami! I'm late! I knew I should have waked up earlier! It's all Grandpa's fault! He had to give me that stupid, annoying problem to solve.' Kagome thought while dashing off wildly towards the inn. 'I'm almost there!' she thought while looking up ahead. All of a sudden, she bashed into someone dressed in red. She instantly fell down. Looking up, she distinguished the face of a young boy, a few years older than her. He immediately reminded her of Sesshy. He looked like almost like he was his brother, except for his shorter height and the fact that he had dog ears on top of his head, instead of pointy ears on the sides.

"Watch where you're going you brat!" the irritated boy ordered.

"Who are you to boss me around? I was going to apologize. And besides, I don't have time for you. I'll teach you a lesson later. I've got important things to do right now!" Kagome lectured before she scurried off towards the inn, leaving the angry boy standing in the middle of the street.

_At the Inn_

"Miroku! Sesshy!" Kagome yelled while panting as she stood in front of them, "Hey! Sorry I'm late, but I slept late and I couldn't get up in time. This just isn't a good day. Can you believe it? I accidentally bumped into this guy and was about to apologize but then that great, arrogant, idiotic jerk just snaps at me and calls me a brat! Who does he think he is? Huh? I swear I'm going to give that oaf a beating!"

"Not now, Kai. Calm down! We have to go soon if we're going to be on time."

"Fine, but I will beat up that guy! He needs a lesson..." Kagome said stubbornly. "Hey! Wait up!" were her last words before she sprinted after Miroku and Sesshy, who have already left.

_Meanwhile, with Inuyasha_

"Feh! No one in this town has manners! If it wasn't for my promise, and my good-for-nothing relatives, then I wouldn't be in this stupid town. I swear, this whole place is driving me insane! Look! I'm even talking to myself!" Inuyasha expressed out loud. "Now, where in the world could the Higurashi Shrine be?"

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm keeping track of the votes so far and I'll wait till I have more votes until I post the standings. The voting is still continuing. Again, if you have any suggestions about any pairing(s), let me know.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise):

Kouga and Kagura or

Kouga and Ayame

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older)

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Reminder: There will be alternative endings for sure so there will be separate chapters for Inuyasha and Kagome and for Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	8. Chapter Seven: You Must Be Kidding!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Seven: You Must Be Kidding!**

"I'm back!" Kagome shouted as she headed inside the shrine.

"It's about time young lady! Hurry up! Change back to your miko clothes immediately! Who knows when the next visitor might come?" Grandpa ordered with superiority. "Be quick!" was the last words she heard before she was out of the hearing range.

_Five minutes later_

Sliding back the door, Kagome exited her room, heading towards the kitchen, dressed her dreary miko clothes. Abruptly, she heard the ever familiar guest bell ring. 'Must be a visitor... I wonder what this one wants...' Kagome thought as she changed paths to go and greet the guest. Arriving at the entrance, she was greeted with the sight of the rudest person in existence! "That stupid idiot! He has the guts to yell at me for accidentally bumping into him and then he comes here! What has the world come too? I swear I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! I bet he's not even religious either! In fact, he's way too rude to be even on these holy grounds!" Kagome angrily thought. She was about to beat him up but stopped as she immediately remembered that he didn't know who she was, since she was dressed as Kai when she bumped into him.

"Hello, how may I help you young man?" Grandpa asked. 'Young man... I don't think he's anywhere near it... he's more like a baby... spoiled baby to be exact.' Kagome mentally commented as she headed around the corner.

"I'm looking for Lord Higurashi. I have business with him." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Well, young man, you are speaking to him," Grandpa responded. "State your business."

"I thought you were younger... by at least forty years," Inuyasha criticized.

"Learn your manners young man! I'm proud to be one of the three elders of the Higurashi clan!" Grandpa retorted.

"Feh! I must have asked for the wrong Higurashi..."

"Now I see, young man! You're looking for my son of course! Sadly, he is no longer in this world... unless you plan to die soon, you won't see him..." Grandpa said as he realized who Inuyasha was looking for.

"I guess you will have to do..." Inuyasha sighed. "Do you remember who your son's best friend was?"

"Ah! My son's best friend... fine lad he was... had an attractive younger sister too. Our families were so close..."

"Glad to see you can at least remember something old man. Well, I'm your son's best friend's nephew. My mother, your son's best friend's sister, passed away over twenty years ago. Her last wish was for me to marry to find and marry her brother's best friend's daughter. Said something about the family's promise..." Inuyasha explained.

"Ah, I see... you must be the one that was promised to us. Can you tell me your name? I'm tired of calling you 'young man'. Also, I have a question to ask. Wouldn't it be your cousin who is supposed to uphold your clan's promise?"

"The name's Inuyasha. As to your question, yes, it would have been my cousin but he was killed in battle. My uncle is too old to have children now. Besides, if we wait for another male, your granddaughter will probably be years older. You know how the marriage system works, old man."

"Yes, of course. Well then, let's go to the greeting room. Then, I'll call my granddaughter and you can meet you bride." Grandpa announced before leading Inuyasha to the greeting room.

_With Kagome_

'Kami! What is Grandpa thinking? I can't marry that jerk! He's insensitive and has no manners whatsoever! With that kind of attitude, that grouch will probably take the Shikon No Tama from me as soon as he can! I can't believe it...' Kagome thoughts were cut of as the infamous guest bell sounded again. 'Darn it! I better see to the guest since Grandpa is busy with my stupid jerk of a soon to be fiancée.' Kagome thought as she walked towards the shrine entrance yet again. She reached the entrance, only to find wealthy, brown-haired man standing snobbishly on the front steps while one of his two servants rang the guest bell continuously.

"I would like to speak to Lord Higurashi. I have an important proposal for him."

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews! They help me stay motivated. Like the last note, I'm keeping track of the votes so far, and I'll wait till I have more votes until I post the standings. The voting is still continuing. Again, if you have any suggestions about any pairing(s), let me know. Also, let me know if you want Rin to be older (like teenager or adult or remain same age as in the anime/manga) and if you want her to be youkai or not.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise):

Kouga and Kagura or

Kouga and Ayame

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings in the Alternative Endings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older)

Inuyasha and Kikyo

**Reminder: There will be alternative endings for sure so there will be separate chapters for Inuyasha and Kagome and for Sesshomaru and Kagome. **


	9. Chapter Eight: Dumb Meets Uncivilized an...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Eight: Dumb Meets Uncivilized and Kagome Confronts Her Worst Nightmare**

"I'm sorry but he's busy right now. Come back another day," Kagome replied.

"I don't have the time to come back another day. Besides, it's Lord Higurashi who should be honored by my presence," the man insisted.

"Well, he's busy with another client. Unless you plan to wait for a long time, I highly recommend coming back another day," Kagome reluctantly advised while thinking 'What a jerk! He thinks that everyone is inferior just because he's rich and spoiled.'

"In this case, you must take me to someplace where I can wait for him," the pampered lord ordered.

"Come this way," Kagome said silently. 'Who gave him the power to order me around? He treats me like a servant! He should know better! Treating a miko like this! How oblivious is he? I'm even dressed in miko clothing! If only he was a youkai, then I can secretly purify his sorry little self! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to hope that he'll leave before dinner. I'm sure Inuyasha will keep Grandpa busy until then.' Kagome thought angrily as she led him towards the second greeting room.

_Two minutes later _

'I hoped his feet are tired... he probably rides on horses to get around the house, let alone outside.' Kagome thought as they entered the other greeting room. "Wait here, Lord?" Kagome questioned.

"Lord Hojo to you, you poor excuse for a servant," the disrespectful man lectured.

"I have duties to perform. Please pardon my departure," Kagome excused herself while trying to keep being polite as best as she could. 'He's such a jerk! He doesn't deserve to be a lord. What kind of a name is Hojo anyway?' Kagome reflected mentally as she strolled towards the main greeting room.

_With Inuyasha and Grandpa_

"So then young man, you and my granddaughter, Kagome, will be engaged as of now. We'll have a one year courting period for the two of you to decide if you like each other or not. Have I missed anything?" Grandpa asked while writing down the terms on a piece of parchment.

"Nope. I don't think you missed anything old geezer," Inuyasha answered rudely.

"Sign here," Grandpa commanded as he passed the quill to Inuyasha, who signed it right away.

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Come in," Grandpa said as Kagome entered the room. Inuyasha looked up, gazing on the face of his fiancée for the first time, or so he thought.

"Hello Lady Kagome," Inuyasha greeted. 'What a beauty! I'll do anything to make her mine. Nicely shaped body, pleasant face, and such intense eyes...' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome with awe.

"Hello milord," Kagome replied while pondering about Inuyasha's reaction to her entrance. 'What kind of a person is he? It's like he's got mood swings or something. He treats me like dirt when I'm dressed up as a boy but he treats me like a noble when I'm dressed like a girl. Is it just me or is he staring and checking me out?'

"Kagome, this is your betrothed, Lord Inuyasha." Grandpa informed her as he unknowingly interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "His family is close to ours. He's your father's best friend's nephew."

"Nice to meet you, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said courteously. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Grandpa, but there is a guest by the name of Lord Hojo. He's waiting in the second greeting room. He said he had an important proposal for you. I asked him to come back the next day, but he insisted on waiting until you could see him."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me Inuyasha, I will have to see to the guest. You are welcome to come with me if you want." Grandpa said as he stood up and left the room.

"Lady Kagome, may I escort you?" Inuyasha inquired politely as he curved his arm for Kagome. He contemplated to himself, 'I'll do anything to get her, even it involves using manners and holding back my language. I know I'm a hanyou and that I'm not worthy of either race, but this might be my only chance at happiness.'

"I'm honored milord, but there are other tasks I must see too," Kagome lied. 'I don't want see that stupid Hojo again. He's a million times worse than Inuyasha. I'll just go and listen in the room next to it.' Kagome left as she went to take a secret shortcut to the guest room that is beside the other greeting room. Inuyasha stood up as he headed towards the direction Grandpa went.

_With Kagome, who is listening to the conversation between Hojo and Grandpa _

"You want to marry my granddaughter! You can't! She's already engaged! She was engaged a long time ago!" Grandpa's protested loudly, shaking the entire wing.

"Well then, Lord Higurashi, you better think of something fast, or else your family might be at stake. I have a lot of power you know..." Hojo warned.

"But I can't... her fiancée has already upheld the engagement. In fact, he's here right now."

"Well then, find him. I'll have a word with him. He will see things my way..." Hojo grinned greedily at the thought of how easy he could pay Kagome's fiancée to break the engagement, leaving her all for himself.

**_Bang!_**

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and Inuyasha stormed in, anger written all over his face. It was clear that Inuyasha had heard some of the conversation about Kagome, and he was far from happy with Lord Hojo. With fury burning in his amber eyes, he shouted, "Back off, pretty boy! Lady Kagome's my fiancée! I came way before you did! Besides, you're not worthy of Lady Kagome!"

"How much do you want hanyou? I'll give you as much money as you want," Hojo stated with a yawn, treating Inuyasha like he was a lowly servant who was unhappy about his son's death in a battle as a soldier for a lord.

"I'm not interested in money so get lost! I'll drag you out of here myself if I have to," Inuyasha hollered, fueled by Hojo's insult.

"Now, now boys. Let's settle this properly. We'll hold a competition between the two of you. Whoever wins will have my granddaughter's hand in marriage," Grandpa pleaded, hoping to stop the two's bickering. 'Hehe, what a great plan I've come up with! This way, I'll get the better of the two for sure,' Grandpa thought to himself.

"Fine! I agree! I'll show you pretty boy! I'll whoop you till you're practically buried six feet under!" Inuyasha vowed. 'This is my chance to prove myself to Kagome! She'll love me for saving her from that tyrant of a lord,' thought Inuyasha.

"I accept. You're not going to win hanyou. I, the superior Lord Hojo, will easily defeat you for Lady Kagome's hand in marriage."

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! The voting is still continuing, however, I've added the number of votes so far (the number is beside the pairing). Again, if you have any suggestions about any pairing(s), let me know. The Miroku and Sango pairing is guarantied. Also, let me know if you want Rin to be older (like teenager or adult or remain same age as in the anime/manga) and if you want her to be youkai or not.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise):

Kouga and Kagura Votes so far: 1

or

Kouga and Ayame Votes so far: 1

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

Kageromaru and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

Hinten and Kagura Votes so far: 1

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings in the Alternative Endings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older) Votes so far: 1

Inuyasha and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

First ending to come out (the other ending will be the alternate):

Inuyasha and Kagome Votes so far: 2

Sesshomaru and Kagome Votes so far: 3

Extras:

Rin being youkai: For: Against: 1

Rin being older: For: 1 Against:

**Reminder: There will be alternative endings for sure so there will be separate chapters for Inuyasha and Kagome and for Sesshomaru and Kagome,** however, whichever pairing has the most votes will have that alternative ending posted first


	10. Chapter Nine: Meet My Perverted Best Fri...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Nine: Meet My Perverted Best Friend**

_With Kagome, who has just ran outside the shrine and is dashing towards Miroku's _

"I can't believe this! It's just a nightmare! It can't be true!" Kagome mumbled as she rushed towards Miroku's so that she can tell him what has happened. 'I hope Miroku can help me...' Kagome thought as she sprinted even faster. "There it is!" she shouted as she ran up to the door of the inn. "Miroku's so lucky! He gets to stay for free at the best inn in the city! Just because his parents moved and his uncle owns the inn..." Kagome enters the inn and heads upstairs to Miroku's room after greeting Miroku's aunt.

_**Knock, Knock**_

"If you're a beautiful young woman who wants to bear my child, you may enter," the voice of a daydreaming Miroku could be heard.

"Miroku! You lecher! It's me, Kagome!" Kagome angrily yelled as she barged through the door without warning.

"Ah, my dear best friend... I never knew you want to bear my child,"

"You pervert! **_Slaps Miroku twice_** I'm here to tell you something important! What kind of a friend are you?" lectures Kagome.

"Well my dear friend, how may I be of service to you? Come, sit down, it must be something big for you to run all the way to just tell me." Suddenly, Kagome rushed up to the beloved monk, throwing herself at his chest. 'Well, this is a change, a woman throwing herself at me... it usually takes weeks before something like this happens..' Miroku thought gleefully. 'However, something must be really wrong... Kagome's never like this.'

"Miroku..." Kagome began as she burst into tears, as the recent events finally got to her. "I just find out that I'm engaged... to the same arrogant freak I bumped into today! I don't want to marry him! I can't stand people like him!" Kagome sorrowfully exclaimed.

"Kagome, it can't be that bad can it? I mean there are more misfortunate options that could have taken place..." Miroku commented as he desperately tried to calm down his childhood friend. He wrapped his arms around her and started to pat her back, hoping that his shirt would not be soaked after. 'I just had a bath too,' he thought.

"That's the point! It's even worse!" Kagome argued. "This other guy, who happens to be a million times worse than my fiancée, came along and challenged my jerk of a fiancée to a battle for the right to marry me! Can you believe my idiotic fiancée accepted? And, don't get me started on that new guy, who just so happens to be an outright snob! He thinks he's superior to everyone! He treated me like a lowly, disobedient servant! I was dressed in my miko clothes! How dare he have no respect for a religious person!"

"Well, it can't be that bad... who knows? Your fiancée might actually win. Maybe there are some loopholes? You know, like you don't have to marry him or something? Maybe you can prove to your Grandpa that neither is good for you," Miroku recommended.

"I'm as good as married to my fiancée. My fiancée is a family friend. What can I do? It's not like that one year courting period is going to do anything..." Kagome mumbled as dreaded the thought of her horrible fate.

"Wait a second... did you just say 'one year courting period'?" Miroku questioned as a brilliant idea struck him.

"Yes... Grandpa said that we will have one year to get to know each other and see if we have any affection towards one another. He said if we didn't really connect, the engagement might be canceled... I highly doubt it though, seeing he's my dad's best friend's nephew, not to mention he suddenly treated me like jewelry when I was introduced to him..." Kagome explained as she started to see what Miroku's idea might be.

"That's great then! Here's what we should do. We can prove to your Grandpa that he's no good for you at all! He's probably after your Shikon No Tama, seeing he abruptly changes his attitude. Bring me home with you and introduce me to him. Then, I'll try to befriend him, slowly drawing out his true nature. When we find out his true nature, we'll tell your Grandpa and set him up to prove it!" Miroku exclaimed proudly as he thought about his ingenious plan.

"Hmm... not bad Miroku... I might have thought of it myself if I wasn't so overwhelmed," Kagome commented as she began to cheer-up and turn back to her normally happy self. "Come on then, we have to go now! He might have left already!" Kagome jumped up, scaring Miroku, while she proceeded to dashing towards the door, her hands tightly holding Miroku's wrist, dragging him out with her.

_At the entrance of the Higurashi Shrine, with Kagome and Miroku_

Kagome and Miroku had finally finished running up the seemingly endless stairway to the Higurashi Shine. Pausing to catch their breath, the two looked around, only to spot the person they were looking for. "Lord Inuyasha! Don't leave yet! Wait a moment!" Kagome wheezed while trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"How may I help you, Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha politely inquired as he walked up to Kagome, keeping in mind he must take all opportunities to please her. 'Maybe she's going to comment me for being so brave to take on that spoiled brat!' Inuyasha thought excitedly.

"Lord Inuyasha, I would like to introduce you to my childhood friend, the monk Miroku," Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you Lord Inuyasha," Miroku greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Lord Miroku," Inuyasha replied courteously, well aware that if he treated Miroku well, Kagome's opinion of him will improve, seeing the monk and priestess were close friends. "I'm sorry to say this, but you must excuse me. I have to leave to search for an inn, seeing it's going to be dark really soon. You know how hard it is to find a room these days, seeing there aren't many inns and rooms in villages like these."

"Ahh, don't worry Lord Inuyasha. My uncle and aunt own the only inn in this village. I'm sure I can get a room for you. If not, then at least someplace where you can stay, whether it is sharing a room or staying at the stables," offered Miroku, seeing the perfect opportunity to gain Inuyasha's trust while getting a chance to learn more about Inuyasha's true self.

"I'll take that offer then. Also, drop the formalities and call me Inuyasha," Inuyasha accepted.

"Very well, call me Miroku then. Come, let's head to the inn. I'll see you later, Kagome. Tell Kai to come over to the inn tomorrow," Miroku said as he winked to Kagome before he walked off with Inuyasha following his lead.

Kagome waved to them as she thought to herself, 'I wonder what Miroku meant. 'Tell Kai to come over tomorrow.' Why not 'come over tomorrow?' Wait a moment... I see now... he wants me to meet him tomorrow, dressed as a boy, rather than a girl... Maybe it's because that way, I can see Inuyasha's real attitude seeing he doesn't know I'm there...'

Author's Note: Sorry if the characters seemed out of character, but I had a little bit of a writer's block. I didn't want to disappoint any readers, so I forced myself to continue. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy having your input. For all Sesshomaru fans out there, he will be in the next chapter. About last chapter, I'm sure some of you were shocked to find out it was Hojo, not Naraku or some other character. Don't worry though; he is still the main villain and he will appear in the next chapter and continue on to play a big role in the story. The voting is still continuing and if you have any suggestions about the story or about any pairing(s), let me know and I'll try my best. Again, the Miroku and Sango pairing is guarantied as are the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing and the Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. Also, let me know if you want Rin to be older (like teenager or adult or remain same age as in the anime/manga) and if you want her to be youkai or not.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise- will pretty much be in both endings for sure):

Kouga and Kagura Votes so far: 1

or

Kouga and Ayame Votes so far: 1

Hinten and Kagura Votes so far: 1

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings in the Alternative Endings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older) Votes so far: 2

Inuyasha and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

Kageromaru and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

First ending to come out (the other ending will be the alternate):

Inuyasha and Kagome Votes so far: 5

Sesshomaru and Kagome Votes so far: 5

Extras:

Rin being youkai: For: Against:

Rin being older: For: 2 Against:

**Something I want to point out: **I found that there is a bit of confusion about the pairings so I'm going to explain it in detail.There will be two endings for this story, Ending A and Ending B. Ending A will have Inuyasha and Kagome whereas Ending B will have Sesshomaru and Kagome. Whichever ending will be written first will be decided by the most votes. However, added pairings will work differently. For example in Ending A, there will be the Inuyasha and Kagome ending plus the added pairing, which might be Sesshomaru and Rin for example. Likewise, in Ending B, it will be Sesshomaru and Kagome plus the added pairing, which might be Inuyasha and Kikyo. However, the pairings not involving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will almost definitely be included in both endings. 


	11. Chapter Ten: New Friends and Hanyou Vers...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Ten: New Friends and Hanyou Versus Youkai**

_With Miroku and Inuyasha, who are walking back to the inn_

"Well, Inuyasha, you can drop the act now. I know your nature is not that well mannered," Miroku started.

"Feh. How'd you know?" Inuyasha questioned, wondering if it was obvious he was not the gentleman he had pretended to be while he was in front of Kagome.

"From what I've seen from youkai, most of them tend to think they are superior, resulting in no regard for beings weaker than them, such as humans, for example. Besides, you hardly seem like the type to keep to himself," Miroku explained as they reached the inn. "Here we are. I think there is a spare room in the left wing," Miroku said as he led the way to an empty room.

"If you know that I'm not a gentleman, why didn't you tell Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what would happen if Kagome found out that he was pretending to be nice.

"In my opinion, females are delicate beings that are impossible to lure into your grasp unless you treat them properly. That is why I always use my charms to entice a woman. If you aren't gentle with them, they run away. That is why I treat women differently from men, like all men should. Ahh! There's a lovely woman coming our way. Watch and learn from the master! I will have that woman in my arms within minutes!" Miroku giddily exclaimed as the thought of yet another woman in his perverted hands. Walking up to meet his new-found treasure, he introduced himself. "My name's Miroku. May I ask who this beauty before me might be?" Miroku asked as he finished off his introduction with a kiss on the woman's hand, causing the woman to blush slightly at the thought of the handsome man in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm-" the unsuspecting woman was cut off as Miroku's expert hands finally reached the woman's rear. "How dare you! You disrespectful monk!" the now furious woman screeched as she punched Miroku's head and dashed pass Inuyasha, willing to do anything to be as far away as possible from the monk, who she now believed to be possessed by a demonic spirit.

"Feh! Using your charms, eh? Learn from the master? You're despicable. No one will sink to that level. And here I thought that as a monk, you would be better than me," Inuyasha disapproved as he went up to Miroku and waited for him to get up and lead him to his room.

"I can't help it. That beautiful rear was waiting for me," Miroku sighed as he got up and headed to the room that Inuyasha will stay in. After walking for a few more seconds, they reached their destination at last. "This'll be your room, Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow. If you want food, just ask a servant to take the orders to the kitchen."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," replied Inuyasha as he entered the room and closed the door.

Miroku was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Before I forget, Inuyasha, do you want to join my friends on our trip around the village? I'm sure you'll like to see some of the sights before you leave." Miroku asked, hoping to set up Inuyasha for his scheme.

"Fine," was all Inuyasha said from behind the door as he took out his sword and began to polish it.

_The next day, in the morning, with Miroku, who is standing in front of Inuyasha's door _

"Inuyasha! Hurry up! How long do you take to get dressed?" Miroku asked, growing impatient because he knew he had to be on time, or else a certain inuyoukai will have his head for taking so long.

"Alright! I'm out!" yelled a fustrated Inuyasha, who had an unpleasant wakeup call from Miroku. "Feh! It's your fault! You didn't have to get me drenched!" Stepping outside the room, Inuyasha attempted to punch the monk, only to find that he was already heading out of the entrance to the inn. Hastily, he grabbed his sword and scurried after him.

_Near the forest next to the village, with Miroku and Inuyasha_

"Feh! I don't the point of being here. Why do we have to walk this far just to meet you friends. Why couldn't we meet at the inn?" a bored Inuyasha questioned.

"One of them is training in the forest right now. I left a note to tell the other that he should come here. I thought we could do some training before we go into town. It's a waste to not take advantage of such a sunny day." Miroku explained as he looked around. Spotting a figure amongst the trees, he pointed him out, saying to Inuyasha, "There he is. We made it just in time."

Approaching them, the unidentified figure scowled at the sight of the monk's companion. "A hanyou? Miroku, it's not good to associate with half-breeds." the newcomer reprimanded.

"Ah, Lord Sesshy, good morning! This is my friend, Inuyasha," Miroku introduced before he was cut off by a livid hanyou.

"Half-breed am I? I bet I can bet you anytime," Inuyasha provoked as he used his right hand to move the hilt of his sword an inch or so from the scabbard, which was on his left.

"It's not worth my time to waste it on mistakes like you," Sesshy said as he ignored Inuyasha.

Without warning, Inuyasha jumped at Sesshy, aiming for the youkai's chest, only to be blocked by another sword, the result of Sesshy's extremely quick battle reflexes. "Darn you! I'll get you!" Inuyasha said, noticing he should be on high alert with this obviously well-trained lord.

"Finally noticed that you half-breeds will never reach our caliber haven't you?" Sesshy said with an air of superiority as he blocked and prepared to strike.

Without warning, a voice shouted out, "Stop this battle at once!" Heads immediately turned in all directions as they looked for the source. The two fighters paused at once, trying to sniff out the scent of the possible threat. No matter how hard they tried, they could not find a scent anywhere. "You can stop sniffing; it won't work. I've concealed my scent and my aura. Besides, Miroku of all people should have been able to recognize my voice," Kagome, disguised as Kai, said as she came out onto the battlefield dressed in boy's clothing with her hair tied up. 'Good thing I remmbered to seal my scent or else my disguise will be revealed, since Inuyasha knows it belongs to Lady Kagome, not a boy named Kai,' Kagome thought to herself. "You could have at least waited for me, Miroku! Leaving your best friend with only a note at the inn, how disgraceful! And you two, start working on your manners, beginning the training without waiting for me," Kagome lectured as she began her plan to stop the two's dispute.

"What do you mean? We're not training! I don't even know you! The two of us are fighting here! We don't like each other! Use your eyes, or are you blind?" argued a frustrated Inuyasha, looking at the familiar-looking newcomer, wondering if he saw him before.

"Kai, I'm trying to teach this insolent hanyou a lesson. Please save you talk until later; I won't take long, he's not very challenging," a calm Sesshy stated as he prepared to reengage the fighting.

"No! You are obviously training. You just don't want to let me in on the fun. If you were enemies, then you wouldn't agree on the fact that you are battling each other." Kagome said, trying to force them into stopping.

"You know, Kai, for someone as smart as you, you know that statement is not true at all. Now, stop stalling and let me get rid of this unworthy half-breed," Sesshy replied, seeing what Kai is trying to do.

"If he's a worthless half-breed, then you shouldn't waste your time on him. After all, you wouldn't want to taint your sword with the blood of an outcast, do you? Come on, I'm sure the two of us are hungry. You've just finished your training and I haven't had breakfast yet. Let's go!" Kagome pleaded as she hoped this method will work and end the pointless fight. 'If they don't stop, Sesshy will probably kill or injure Inuyasha severely. And if he's unable to do anything, I'll end up marrying that spoiled idiot, Hojo.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Very well, Kai. I don't see the point in letting this half-breed live but knowing that you won't stop till we discontinue the fight, I will let it go this time," Sesshy agreed, knowing that with Kai's personality, he will do anything to save a person's life. Miroku, Sesshy and Kagome headed towards the village when they were stopped by a certain hanyou.

"Where do you think you're going? I still haven't beaten you!" a pissed off Inuyasha yelled as he stood in front of them.

"Look, I only stopped Sesshy because you are Miroku's friend. The least you could do is to give up, let alone thank Sesshy and me. You know he's stronger than you. Why don't you let it go and join us for the rest of the day. That was the whole point of meeting in the forrest," Kagome disguised her true motive as she walked around the stubborn hanyou.

"Make me!" Inuyasha dared. All of the sudden, chanting from Kai could be heard as prayer beads surrounded Inuyasha's neck.

"Sit!" commanded Kagome as Inuyasha was sent pounding into the ground, leaving an unconscious hanyou laying sprawled out deep into the forest's floor.

_At the same time, in a dark, gloomy castle that is located near the capital city_

Stopping in front of a screen, Hojo kneeled down with one knee and spoke to the person behind the screen, "Father, I have returned." Suddenly, Hojo was pushed back by an invisible force, knocking him off balance.

"You don't deserve to call me 'Father'. You shall speak properly, calling me by my title. That is a common rule all lords and their sons follow, and you have yet to learn it over the twenty years, as I have repeatedly told you to do so. Disgraceful. You are late and you shall be punished," the individual commanded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give me your report. I don't have time to waste on incompetent fool of a son like you."

"Yes, my lord. I made the proposal to Lord Higurashi like you wanted me to. However, the girl was already engaged to another. I couldn't get him to cancel the engagement but her fiancée was there. I challenged the boy for the privilege to get married to her. He accepted. He should be easy to beat. Don't worry about it my lord, I have it under control," a boastful Hojo gloated as his body swelled with pride about how smart he was with handling the problem. However, his short glorious moment was terminated as he was pushed back yet again by the invisible force.

"You useless boy!" hollered the unidentified man. "You had two well trained servants with you! Why didn't you force Higurashi into letting you have the girl? You have wasted my time! My plans have been delayed! Now I have to change all of it! Guards! Take this blundering idiot and lock him in the dungeon. He will receive neither water nor food until he is freed. He will have no visitors at all and the guards that are watching him are not to speak to him." With that, Hojo was dragged away to one of the most atrocious dungeons in all of the four lands.

Author's Note: I'm still having my writer's block so I am terribly sorry if the characters seemed out of character. This chapter was a bit longer then I intended it to be so I had to publish it a bit later than usual. I would like to take this opportunity to really thank **_Jamie_** for pointing out the fact that I would have missed in this chapter if it wasn't for the comment in the review (and since you're good at picking up stuff I missed, I was wondering if you are interested in being my beta-reader since I don't have much time for editing). I would like to give a great big thank you to **_Jamie, _****_jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow_****_, Prepare For I Am The Sugar Kitten, aznish, and, _****_borken hearts,crying tears_****** who have continued to leave a comment after their first review. In addition, I would like to thank **_kay, _****_Kuraii Koneko_****_, Kahana, heaven, _****_ShawKoh1989_********_WinterBlossom/YukiSakura_****_, Dorie, Krazy, _****_Inu-pup1_********_outofplace_****_, and _****_Melpomene05_** who have all left a review for me. I would like to point out that with the votes, I am only accepting one vote per person, or else it won't be fair to the other people (but you are welcome to find friends who can vote for the pairings you want). However, if it is not about the same pairing, feel free to mention the other pairing you want. Lastly, the voting is still continuing and if you have any suggestions about the story or about any pairing(s), let me know and I'll try my best. Again, the Miroku and Sango pairing is guarantied as are the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing and the Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. Also, let me know if you want Rin to be older (like teenager or adult or remain same age as in the anime/manga) and if you want her to be youkai or not.

Reminder: One vote for each pairing will be counted for a vote from one person. If one person votes for the same pairing twice, the second or whatsoever vote will not be counted. However, if that person changes his or her mind or wants to vote for another pairing or about the extras, the person is free to do so.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise- will pretty much be in both endings for sure):

Kouga and Kagura Votes so far: 1

or

Kouga and Ayame Votes so far: 1

Hinten and Kagura Votes so far: 1

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings in the Alternative Endings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older) Votes so far: 2

Inuyasha and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

Kageromaru and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

First ending to come out (the other ending will be the alternate):

Inuyasha and Kagome Votes so far: 6

Sesshomaru and Kagome Votes so far: 5

Extras:

Rin being youkai: For: 1 Against:

Rin being older: For: 2 Against: 1

**Something I want to point out: **I found that there is a bit of confusion about the pairings so I'm going to explain it in detail.There will be two endings for this story, Ending A and Ending B. Ending A will have Inuyasha and Kagome whereas Ending B will have Sesshomaru and Kagome. Whichever ending will be written first will be decided by the most votes. However, added pairings will work differently. For example in Ending A, there will be the Inuyasha and Kagome ending plus the added pairing, which might be Sesshomaru and Rin for example. Likewise, in Ending B, it will be Sesshomaru and Kagome plus the added pairing, which might be Inuyasha and Kikyo. However, the pairings not involving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will almost definitely be included in both endings. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Preparations And Kagome’...

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**Special thanks to Jamie, who helped me double check and revise this chapter and tell me that I mistyped some words, leading to the reposting of this chapter. **

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter had some typos and it has been reposted. The votes for this chapter have been added. Thanks to ****_AnimeMoonlightGoddess_****_, 4kagome, _****_skiyomi_****_, Jennifer011121, _****_the one the only ME_********_Taran-Wanderer_****_, Kayla, Jessica,_ and_ Miranda_ for reviewing and providing your input. To ****_jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow_**** and ****_ShawKoh1989_****, it was nice to see your reviews again. Finally, special thanks to Jamie for helping with practically everything, especially with reminding me about my mistakes, which I have been too tired to notice lately. Thanks to everyone for their support. The next chapter is in progress and hopefully, it will be done this weekend. **

**How the writing is organized:**

"....." speaking

'......' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's actions or sound he or she makes

(......) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter Eleven: Preparations And Kagome's Running Away? **

_A month after the previous chapter_

Summary of Events:

Miroku, Sesshy, Inuyasha, and Kagome, disguised as Kai, have been training together for the past month. The friendship between the four had slowly grown into a deep brotherhood. However, the relationship between Sesshy and Inuyasha is a bit tight because of Sesshy's dislike for half-breeds and Inuyasha's stubborn pride, which makes him want to prove himself. Luckily, all fighting is stopped by Kai, using his persuasion skills and wits on Sesshy and utilizing the power of "Sit!" on Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshy have become something similar to rivals. In spite of this, the two are close friends to both Kai and Miroku, forcing the two humans to be involved in their disputes, even when Miroku and Kai had expressed their dislike for partaking in their quarrels. Kagome still does not want to marry Inuyasha, even though she likes him as a friend (he does not fit her picture of her ideal guy since she doesn't like his attitude and manners). The story begins after a month from their first meeting. It is time for Inuyasha to fight against Hojo for the privilege of marrying Lady Kagome.

_With the group of four (Miroku, Sesshy, Inuyasha, and Kai) who have been training _

"It's getting late, we better head back," a tired Miroku yawned as he looked up at the setting sky. "Meet back here at noon tomorrow then?"

"Sure," came the simultaneous response from Kai and Sesshomaru.

"Can't, I have business tomorrow," Inuyasha replied, remembering that tomorrow was the day that Lord Higurashi set for the battle between Hojo and him.

"What do you have to do?" asked Miroku, not knowing that the date was tomorrow, since Kagome herself didn't know at all. The group was now walking on a well-worn path towards the village. Reaching the end, Kai split up from the group heading towards the shrine as the rest of the group continued towards the inn.

"I shouldn't really tell you, it's kind of private."

"Come on, tell us, it can't be that special can it? Besides, we're all men and we're not strangers you know."

"Feh. You? A man? It's hard to believe with your immature attempts to get attention. A real man would know better than that," commented Inuyasha as he shook his head.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature and women are made for this. Sooner or later, they will fall to my handsome charms."

"Feh. Really? I can hardly find anything special," Inuyasha retorted as he began to get annoyed.

"I think you're jealous."

"Am not! Besides, I already have a girl! Or at least closer to one than you are..." Inuyasha yelled back in frustration.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Really? Since when?" Miroku teased, knowing that he could use the advantage of the fact that Inuyasha doesn't know that he knew about Inuyasha's engagement.

"Since the day you met me!"

"Prove it," taunted Miroku.

"I'm going to fight for her hand in marriage tomorrow!" Inuyasha screamed in anger, forgetting that he was trying to prevent the others from knowing was what he just said.

"So that's what you've been hiding," a satisfied Miroku commented.

"Darn you!" Inuyasha cursed as he realized his mistake.

"It's not something to be embarrassed about. I think it's great! You're a lucky man if you can get Lady Kagome. Don't you think so, Sesshy?" questioned Miroku as he tried to include the reserved inuyoukai in the conversation.

"This Sesshy does not concern himself with the matters on inferior beings, especially that of an obnoxious hanyou," Sesshy replied as he walked farther away from the two.

"So you still think I'm inferior, do you?" challenged Inuyasha.

Sesshy continued walking, not bothering to face the insubordinate hanyou as he replied, "Subordinates should not challenge their superiors."

Inuyasha was about to lunge at the aloft youkai when he was stopped by a certain monk's staff. "Let it go Inuyasha. If you truly want Lady Kagome, it would be wise to save your strength for tomorrow."

"Feh! I can beat that snobby intruding brat without moving a muscle!"

"Still, you wouldn't want to look all roughed up and tired in front of Lady Kagome, would you? I'm sure a battle with Sesshy will lead to that, even if you beat him."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, knowing what Miroku said was true.

"Well then, why don't we go and rest up for your battle tomorrow. I'll even come and watch your match," Miroku suggested as they reached the inn.

"Feh!" was the only reply Miroku got as Inuyasha stormed off towards his room.

_At the Higurashi Shrine _

"Kagome! You're back!" an enthusiastic Grandpa exclaimed as Kagome, dressed as Kai, entered the room.

"What is it Grandpa?" questioned Kagome, knowing from the moment, her Grandpa had something planned for her.

"The battle between Inuyasha and Hojo for your hand in marriage will take place tomorrow."

"What!" Kagome shrieked as she fell in a state of shock and anger. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why the night before? Do you even care about how I feel? At least you could have given me a warning! I didn't even want to marry neither of them! You forced it on me! And now you tell me just less than twenty-four hours before! You are so insensitive Grandpa!"

"I didn't think you would care that much... After all, you didn't like either of them and Inuyasha is the stronger fighter so you don't have to worry since you can break the marriage off with Inuyasha," Grandpa replied hoping to calm down his emotional granddaughter before she did something in her state of anger.

"I can't believe you! You don't see my point! I can't take it anymore! I'm going away! I'm not going to marry anyone! I'm not coming back until you cancel this stupid engagement and start to think about others! Why can't you care about how I feel? Can't I just find a man who loves me rather than a spoiled brat and a rude jerk?" Kagome cried in frustration as she got up, rushed towards her room, packed several necessities and ran off towards the woods, heading to the next town, knowing that she will find a place to stay with one of her friends in that village.

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the late update but I didn't have much time to write this (I'm probably going to add more detail later on when I can find time). Hopefully, I will have more time for writing but I have to warn you that the next few chapters may be delayed because I'm having a hard time with keeping up my homework since the teachers have finally started to load us with as much homework as possible. I would like to thank **Jamie** for double checking this chapter (it saved a lot of time for me). Again, I would like to point out that with the votes, I am only accepting one vote per person, or else it won't be fair to the other people (but you are welcome to find friends who can vote for the pairings you want). However, if it is not about the same pairing, feel free to mention the other pairing you want. Lastly, the voting is still continuing and if you have any suggestions about the story or about any pairing(s), let me know and I'll try my best. Again, the Miroku and Sango pairing is guaranteed as are the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing and the Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. Also, let me know if you want Rin to be older (like teenager or adult or remain same age as in the anime/manga) and if you want her to be youkai or not.

Reminder: One vote for each pairing will be counted for a vote from one person. If one person votes for the same pairing twice, the second or whatsoever vote will not be counted. However, if that person changes his or her mind or wants to vote for another pairing or about the extras, the person is free to do so.

Possible Pairings (ones being planned unless voted/suggested otherwise- will pretty much be in both endings for sure):

Kouga and Kagura Votes so far: 1

or

Kouga and Ayame Votes so far: 2

Hinten and Kagura Votes so far: 1

And for Alternative Endings (these pairings will be added to the other pairings in the Alternative Endings):

Sesshomaru and Rin (if Rin is older) Votes so far: 4

Inuyasha and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

Shippo and Rin (if you don't want Rin to be older)

Kageromaru and Kikyo Votes so far: 1

First ending to come out (the other ending will be the alternate):

Inuyasha and Kagome Votes so far: 10

Sesshomaru and Kagome Votes so far: 8

Extras:

Rin being youkai: For: 1 Against:

Rin being older: For: 4 Against: 1

**Something I want to point out: **I found that there is a bit of confusion about the pairings so I'm going to explain it in detail.There will be two endings for this story, Ending A and Ending B. Ending A will have Inuyasha and Kagome whereas Ending B will have Sesshomaru and Kagome. Whichever ending will be written first will be decided by the most votes. However, added pairings will work differently. For example in Ending A, there will be the Inuyasha and Kagome ending plus the added pairing, which might be Sesshomaru and Rin for example. Likewise, in Ending B, it will be Sesshomaru and Kagome plus the added pairing, which might be Inuyasha and Kikyo. However, the pairings not involving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will almost definitely be included in both endings. 


End file.
